Conventional techniques for resolving design rule checking (DRC) violations due to triple-patterning (TP) lithography constraints include adopting placement abutment rules to prevent triple-patterning DRC violations. In addition, or in the alternative, post-placement-fixing techniques can be implemented to resolve any DRC violations that still exist after placement.